Practise makes perfect
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Brittany wants to kiss Santana..but you know, only as practise. Right?
1. Can we practise

Santana and Brittany were best friends and they did everything normal best friends in high school did, they talked about boys, watched shitty romantic films, had sleep overs and had boyfriends. So this sleep over didn't have anything different about it.

"Santana?" Brittany asked casually while flicking through a magazine.

"Yeah Britt?" Santana asked while turning from her desk to look at Brittany on her bed.

"Have you kissed Puck yet?" She asked casually.

Santana was a little embarrassed, she was 15 and she still hadn't kissed anyone? She knew all the other girls on the team had, hell they had even gone all the way. But she had only been with Puck for 2 weeks and dispite the rumours about her, Santana Lopez did not put out that easy. Still, she couldn't lie to Brittany.

"No..no Britt I haven't." she couldn't believe how embarrassed saying that made her. Brittany didn't seem to mind, she just nodded. "Have you kissed Artie?" She regretted asking the question, she didn't know why..but she really didn't want to know if Brittany had kissed him.

"No." she simply replied, and Santana let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. "But I want too." Anddd there it was. A dagger straight into her heart. Those 4 words hurt her like no other. She didn't know why..she just knew that she was angry and now wanted to punch Artie in the face so much that Brittany wouldn't want to go near it, let alone kiss it.

"I want too, I really do. But..I don't know..I'm scared."

"Scared? Scared of what Britt? It's just a kiss."

"Yeah I guess, but I don't know..what if-..what if I don't do it right?"

"Britt, how can you not kiss right? I'm sure it's easy.."

"Don't you want to know? I mean..if it is easy?"

"Yeah, I guess." Santana said, then turned back around to finish her homework.

Brittany could see that Santana wasn't getting the message, maybe she really did her to spell it out for her.

"San? We're best friends..right?"

Santana laughed and nodded, still focusing on her homework. "Course we are Britt!"

"Right so.. Sometimes girls, they Uhh..you know, practise?" Brittany said so quickly it pretty much came out as one giant word.

"What? Britt I didn't get a word of that."

"Could we..do that? You know..practise."

Santana froze. Brittany wanted to kiss her? The sentence alone made her feel things she never had before. They were best friends! Girls didn't really do that, right? She wanted to kiss Brittany..wait what? No. No she couldn't! This was her best friend..her girl best friend.

"No! No Britt we can't."

"Why not?" Brittany asked, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Because we're both girls! Girls don't kiss other girls Britt..not even to practise. If you want go practise then just do it with Artie!"she yelled while jumping out of her sear and storming towards Brittany in temper. She didn't know why she was getting angry. This was what she had wanted ever since puberty hit her like a train and she had to change with Brittany, and hide how she felt. But now the chance was there..she was angry. How dare Brittany do that? Santana felt things for Brittany that she wasn't ready to deal with, and she wanted to kiss her! Perfect! But not for practise, so she could go and do it with some stupid boy! Why couldn't Santana just be like all the other girls, why couldn't she watch TV shows and swoon over the hunks in it instead of eyeing up their girlfriends.

"But what if I suck when I kiss Artie the ?" Brittany asked sadly.

"I don't care about Artie Britt! Girls don't kiss other girls. It's not right and it's not normal!" she yelled, she didn't know who she was trying to convince, herself? Or Brittany. Maybe both?

"Britt, I'm tired. Can we just to to sleep? I don't want to talk about this and I certainly don't want to kiss you." Santana huffed while slumping down next to Brittany.

Brittany did her best to hide he tears, Santana never got mad at her. Not like this. Her eyes filled with unsure tears and all she could do was nod. It would be a long night, having to spoon with Santana. That was if the Latina even let her into her bed like they usually did after she dropped that bomb on her.

* * *

**Uploaded from my phone! Sorry for mistakes and what not:) probably won't continue this! Never written smut and that's where the story would end up going! REVIEW :)**


	2. Tonight's not the night

Did Santana really want the blonde in her bed after that awkward conversation? Oh of course she did! She wanted her in that bed no matter what; maybe she wanted her in the bed a little too much considering she just freaked out when Brittany wanted to kiss her.

"Britt why don't you go put your pj's on?" Brittany nodded happily and skipped over to her bag to pull out her pink shorts covered in hearts and plain white vest. Brittany was fully prepared to get changed right there, because that's what they always did, but Santana felt different this time.

"Uhm..I think you should get changed in the bathroom, you know, so we can both get changed quicker." and by _'quicker'_ she meant without distractions. Truth was, she didn't want to see Brittany's perfectly soft skin glowing because she didn't know if she'd be able to stop herself doing...well she wasn't sure. She just knew that for the first time she wanted the blonde_. A lot._

Brittany didn't catch on to any of it, sure Santana was acting a little weird, but Brittany didn't like to think..Never mind over think. So she picked up her clothes a trotted to the bathroom. Santana felt a little better...for now. But there would still be 10 hours of being the big spoon without getting too touchy.  
Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she quickly pulled on her older brother's baggy shirt and her comfy grey bottoms. She could do this; she'd have to do this.

Brittany was her best friend, she shouldn't even be thinking about this! She isn't gay, she has a boyfriend and she definitely did not want Brittany...no, no she didn't. But if some small tiny little thing did happen, it'd just be sex. Right? It'd be both their first times... But it'd still just be sex! No. Santana had to stop filling her head with this rubbish; it wouldn't just be sex, not her at least. She didn't even want to have sex with the blonde...she wanted to, make love. Shouldn't first times be all soppy and romantic with the cliché things like candles and I love you's?

If so, tonight was so not that night. If she was going to lose her V card, why not to be best friend? She'd rather that then Puck.._Thrusting_, upon her. So it was settled! She would..She would take a risk and do something she really wanted, but not tonight. It started pretty shitty so if Santana _was_ going to do it, she was going to do it right.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I already don't want to finish it :( I've never written smut! I wouldn't know where to start, and i'd probably feel superrrr uncomfortable writing it hehe! REVIEW. Maybe...just maybe (no promises!) I'll give it a shot :|**


End file.
